What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/DreamWorks Television
DreamWorks Television (or DWTV. and formerly DreamWorks Television Productions) is a television distribution and production company that serves as a division of DreamWorks Pictures, founded in 1956. History TBD Divisions EarlyMoon Television - a division which focuses on animated and live-action television productions aimed at newborn and preschool audiences. Founded in 2002. DreamWorks Animation Television (previously known as DreamWorks Animation Studio Television) - an animated television division which founded in 1986, which produced animated TV programs. * MoonBoy Animation - DreamWorks Animation Television's division, founded in 2004, who produces adult-oriented series. Its most well-known series are Jack and Tracey and The Loud House. * Big Idea Entertainment - TBD * Bullwinkle Studios/'Jay Ward Productions' - DreamWorks Animation Television's division who produces animated series based on Jay Ward cartoons. * Harvey Entertaiment - TBD * TBD Television programs Live-action TV series 1950s-1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s TV specials Animation Produced by DreamWorks Cartoon Studio/DreamWorks Animation Studio (1957-1985) * Jumpy (1957-1962) * The Dreamtoons Show (1960-1999) * It's a Dog-Gone Life'' (1962-1965) * ''The Funny Company (1963; in co-production with The Mattel Corporation) * Roger Ramjet (1965; in co-production with Pantomime Pictures and Hero Entertainment, Inc.) * Terr'ble Tessie (1966-1976; in co-production with Rembrandt Films) * The Adventures of Hijitus (1967-1971) * The Wacky Lab ''(1968-1976) * ''Mr. Bookworm ''(1970-1979) * ''Hijitus and Goldy''' (1971-1974; 1996-2000) * '''The Fantastic Family (1973-1980) * The Misadventures of Larguirucho (1973-1981) * Up-Man (1969-1973) * Dilly & Dally (1974-1977) * Paw Country (1980-1983) * The Hardy Boys Cartoon Hour (1982-1985) (the last animated series produced by DreamWorks Animation) Produced by DreamWorks Animation Studio Television/DreamWorks Animation Television (1986-present) Many of pre-1985 animated television libaray produced by DreamWorks Animation are transferred to DreamWorks Animation Television. * Speller: The Enchanted Owl (1985-1989) (DreamWorks Animation only produced the season one for the show. The first animated produced by DreamWorks Animation Television) * Maximum Roton (1985-1990) (DreamWorks Animation only produced the pilot for the show) * The Colormals (1986-1991) * The New Dreamtoons (1987-1989) * The Adventures of Sinbad the Sailor (1987) * Beastly Force (1988-1989; in co-production with Cosgrove Hall Films) * Joey's Mysteries (1989-1994) * Racer Rover (1990-1993; in co-production with Sunbow Productions) * All Hail King Julien (1994-2004; in co-production with Film Roman) * Safari Kids (1996-2000; in co-production with Cinar) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000; in co-production with KCET and PorchLight Entertainment) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998; in co-production with MGM Television and MGM Animation) * Fartboy and Belchgirl (1997-2003, 2018-present; in co-production with Film Roman) * Toonsylvania (1998-1999) * Invasion America (1998) * The Neverhood (1999-2001) * Cartoon Party! (2000-present) * Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001-2002; with co-production with DiC Entertainment) * Sketch Satires (2002-present) * Father of the Pride (2004-2005) * Jack and Tracey (2004-2017) * Sailor Cat and Sailor Fish (2005-2018) * Zoo Tales (2008-2015, 2018-present; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios (2008-2015)) * Elefriend (2008-2014; in co-production with Nelvana) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009-2012; in co-production with Breakthrough Entertainment, Mercury Filmworks and Elliot Animation) * Neighbors from Hell (2010; in co-production with Wounded Poodle, Bento Box Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox Television) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-present; in co-production with Collingwood O'Hare, Portfolio Entertainment, Random House Children's Entertainment, KQED and Corus Entertainment) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2018) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) * Turbo FAST (2013-2016; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) * The Loud House (2013-present; in co-production with Fuzzy Door Productions and Jam Filled Entertainment) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-2017; in co-production with Skywriter Media, Jam Filled Entertainment and 9 Story Media Group) * The Doggies (2013-present) * The Dreamtoons Show (2014-present; in co-production with Nelvana) * VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016; with co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) * Dinotrux (2015-present) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2017; with co-production with Jay Ward Productions) * Luann (2015-present) * Dawn of the Croods (2015-2017) * Noddy, Toyland Detective (2016-present; with co-production with Gaumont Animation) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present; with co-production with World Events Productions) * The Pirates (2016-present) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016-present; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) * Trollhunters (2016-2018; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * Animal Stories (2016-present) * Terr'ble Tessie (2016-present) * VeggieTales in the City (2017; in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) * Family of the Dead (2017-present; in co-production with TBD) * Spirit Riding Free (2017-present) * Go Super Mice Go! (2017-present) * Return to Wonderland (2017-2019) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! (2018-present) * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018-present) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018-present; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) * Harvey Street Kids (2018-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) * The Fantastic Family (2018-present) * The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files (2018-present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018-present; with co-production with Mattel Creations) * Gingy (2018-present) * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018-present; with co-production with Scholastic Entertainment) * 3 Below (2018-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny (2018-present) * Mr. Magoo (2019-present; in co-production with Xilam) * Where's Waldo? (2019-present) * Wizards (2019-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) * Hey, Hey, Hey! It's Fat Albert! (2020-present) * Baby Huey (2020-present) * The Adventures of the Smurfs (2021-present; in co-production with Studio Peyo) * Johan and Peewit (2021-present; in co-production with Studio Peyo) * Fast & Furious (TBA) * Felix the Cat (TBA) * Bearbrick (TBA) * The VeggieTales Show (TBA) * Splatoon (TBA) * Underdog (TBA) Television network broadcasting USA * Syndication (1954-present) * ABC * NBC * CBS * PBS * Fox * FX * Disney Channel (1984-1988, 1992-2000) * Jetix/Disney XD (2009-2017) * Comedy Central * Cartoon Network (2012-2014) * Nickelodeon (2006-2015) * Toon Disney (1998-2000) * Netflix (2013-present) * Universal Kids (2016-present) * Amazon Prime (2018-present) * TBD